


One Shots and Snippits

by ImmyBear



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Life Is Strange, Oxenfree, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, And a bit of fluff, Angst, Bianca is a B, F/F, F/M, Like seriously- it's here, M/M, really cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmyBear/pseuds/ImmyBear
Summary: One Shots! Get your one shots here! Oh, hi there. Here are some one shots that I've written.....*Hey there! I'm ImmyBear, and this is my first work here on AO3..Please comment your thoughts, I would love to hear what you think!





	1. The Truth is Obscured

The Truth is Obscured

 

“I’m goin’ nuts here  
Thinkin’ how I could have been brave  
Not a quitter.”

 

            Imogen O’Connor, Blackwell’s resident Irish transfer student, stood outside Nathan Prescott’s dorm room, hand barely hovering over the wood. Warren had texted her, saying how Nathan was having one of his rich-bitch fits. She honestly didn’t know why he asked her to come over but, when she asked him, he only said it was because she could use her leprechaun powers to do whatever.

 

_“Yes I can stop now,_  
_But I’m gonna practice my aim in the mirror._  
_Tonight, I’m holding out ‘till the morning._  
_I’m holding out ‘till the morning comes.”_  
_And I can have your attention.”_

 

            Just as her knuckles grazed the door, it swung open revealing a very upset Nathan. “What do you want O’Connor?” His gravelly voice stunned her for a moment but, she quickly snapped out of it. His eyes were red, his skin was pale and clammy, so he basically looked like shit. “W-well, um… Warren said you were upset a-and he a-asked me t-to, uh, come check on you…” He tensed at the mention of Warren, and began to glare at her. “Well as you can clearly see, I am perfectly fine! I don’t need Gayram checking in on me!” He went to shut the door, she caught a glimpse of bloody knuckles. “HOLY SHIT! Nathan what did you do?” She yelled grabbing his hand, which he promptly yanked away from her. “None of your fuckng business O’Conner! Just leave, already!” Before he could slam the door, she pushed her way into his dorm.

 

“Show you how I’m the only one,  
To break down your walls,  
Highjack your brain,  
Run through your veins.  
I’m gonna move like a soldier (Move like a tank)  
I’m gonna move like a soldier (Move like a tank)”

 

            When she saw the chaos that was his room, all she could do was gasp. “Oh, Nathan…” He quickly walked in front of her, trying to get her out, but only managed to hurt his hands. “Shit! J-just get out O’Conner, I don’t want you here.” She ignored him and began to search about the room. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!?” When she found what she was looking for, she pushed him onto the couch and grabbed his hand. When he saw the whiskey and tissues, his eyes widened. “O'Connor?” She huffed out a laugh, “What’d you expect? You ain’t got shit to work with Nathan, and I ain’t gonna let you torture yourself.”

 

“I’m gonna crawl through your skin,  
Get through your head,  
Fight ‘till the end.  
I’m gonna move like a soldier (Move like a tank)  
I’m gonna move like a soldier (Move like a tank)”

 

            They sat in a tense silence as she fixked his hands up, the only sounds being the pained whimpers that Nathan will wholly deny ever making. “Why are you doing this, O’Connor?” He whispered it so quietly, she wasn’t sure she heard him until she could feel his gaze. “Immy.” she said as she looked up. “What?” She smiled gently, as if he were a scared animal poised to flee. “My name is Imogen, but I prefer Immy. And to answer your previous question, you seem lonely and, well, broken.” After she finished wrapping his hands, she leaned back so she could look him in his eyes. “Never denied that fact.” His eyes were becoming glassy, and his voice was becoming hoarse. “Ah, but you see, I have a tendency to fix broken things.” As she said this, she lifted her hand to cup his cheek.

 

“It’s such a let down,  
How come I just can’t put my money where my mouth is? Yeah,  
Instead of letting me down, I should be feeling you up.  
Instead of running away, I should be making you stay.  
Tonight (Tonight)  
I’m holding out ‘till the morning comes  
When I can get your attention (Attention)

 

            He gave a watery smile, his eyes flitting between her own, “But some things just can’t be fixed.” When her hand dropped down to his shoulder, she pulled him into a hug. “Well my dear, you aren’t a thing. Therefore I can can certainly try!” She could feel soft sobs wracking his body and his tears soaking her shirt when she said that, and to herself she thought ‘He truly is broken, but I’ll be his glue.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Move Like a Soldier by Kristina Maria


	2. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey.'
> 
> Chloe is Max's sunshine, but how long will that last?

**You Are My Sunshine**

 

            When Max awoke, the sunlight streaming in through the open window, she let out a sigh. She turned her head to her right and saw her best friend in the whole world, Chloe, who was sprawled out on the bed with one arm thrown across her eyes. 

 

_             “The sun must have woken her up, too.” _ Max thought as she saw the bluenette’s chest rise and fall in steady motions. She smiled,and rolled over to cuddle into Chloe’s side. Chloe’s reaction was immediate, wrapping her arm around the small girl and pulling her close.

 

            “Really Max? It’s like whatever time in the morning…” Chloe’s voice was soft, and it was obvious that she was smiling. Max blushed slightly, “I know you love my cuddles! Don’t even try to deny it!” Chloe moved her arm off of her eyes and turned on her side.

 

            “Of course I do!” She replied kissing the brunette on the nose. “And I always will!” Max lifted her head up slightly, looking over Chloe’s shoulder at the alarm clock, and sighed.

 

            “We have to get up, Chloe…” The bluenette in question pushed her head further into Max’s neck, not wanting to get up. Chloe let out a few tears. “If I do, then you’ll leave me.”

 

            This startled Max, “What do you mean? I wouldn’t leave you!” Chloe shook her head, and pulled Max closer. “Chloe? What’s going on? Why are you-”

 

###  **Max woke up alone, in her dorm room, and realized something. Chloe was gone, and her funeral was today. Her sunshine really was gone.**

 

            As soon as Max was ready to leave for the funeral, she turned on her phone and put her earphones in. She began to slowly walk down the stairs to the commons, then outside to the parking lot where Joyce was going to pick her up.

 

            When she got into Joyce’s car, neither of them spoke, for the silence spoke for them. As the door closed,  _ ‘You Are My Sunshine’ _ by Johnny Cash began to play.

 

_ “ _ _ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _

_ I dreamed I held you in my arms _

_ But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _

_ So I hung my head and I cried.” _

 

_             ‘ _ _ How apropos, that this song should play today of all days.’  _ Max thought, sadly. Joyce started up the car, and pulled out of the parking lot out onto the road. Max looked out the window, it finally sinking in that Chloe, her best friend (who might have been more in another timeline), was really dead. 

 

_ “ _ _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away.” _

 

_             ‘Except I took my own sunshine away…’ _ She thought bitterly. SHe began to tune out the song, too many emotions and memories that only she would have, filling her head. When they got to the cemetery, they attended the funeral. A blue butterfly landed on Chloe’s coffin, then flitted away, just as Chloe would have.

 

_ “I'll always love you and make you happy, _

_ If you will only say the same. _

_ But if you leave me and love another, _

_ You'll regret it all some day: _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

_ You told me once, dear, you really loved me _

_ And no one else could come between. _

_ But now you've left me and love another; _

_ You have shattered all of my dreams: _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Aiden have a conversation, fluff ensues.

**Home**

            They laid together, Aiden’s head on Dorian’s chest with his fingers splayed on the Altus’ ribcage. As Aiden snuggled further into Dorian, he sighed “Ma vhenan? What is wrong?” 

 

            Dorian instinctively tensed at the elf’s lilting voice filled with concern. “Nothing Amatus, nothing is wrong.” 

 

            Aiden sat up straight and looked Dorian in his eyes, “Vhenan, you know you can tell me anything, right?” When the man nodded, he continued. “So what’s wrong? There is obviously something wrong, and don’t you dare say there is nothing wrong!” 

 

            Dorian sighed and sat up, pulling Aiden’s back against his chest. “I saw you today, with the Dalish. I mean, I’ve never seen you so happy, and I realized something. The Dalish are your people, they are your home. And no matter what I do, you’ll never be as happy with me as you were today with them.” 

 

            Aiden turned to look at the man he loved so dearly, the man who had been through so much, the man who -in the past- had to hide who he was. Aiden’s hand slowly reached to cup Dorian’s cheek, forcing the man to look into his bright green eyes. 

 

            “Vhenan, I was happy because YOU were with me. My clan was destroyed, my family killed, and I no longer knew who I was. Then I met you. You who gave me a reason to smile, to laugh. You are the reason I have not yet given up. YOU are my home, vhenan. Where you go, I go. Where you stay, I stay. I will never leave you, I will stay by your side and fight for you. I will fight so you don’t have to.”

 

            As Aiden spoke, his eyes became glassy and his voice quavered. “Dorian, no matter what, I will stay with you. For as long as I live.” Dorian’s eyes quickly filled with tears, he knew Aiden was telling the truth, and his admission hurt. Not in the sense of physical pain, but in the sense that Aiden was his home as well. His father tried to change him, but Aiden, Aiden loved him for who he is, and would gladly shout it to the world. That is what hurt. Aiden’s love for him was SO pure, SO true that he would gladly stay with him, a Tevinter Altus.

 

###  **He’d never felt as loved before in his life.**

**He was home.**


	4. Listen to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowerfell AU
> 
> Frisk and Sans

_“_ _I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.”_

 

            Sans held her, as she died for what felt like the thousandth time. He never thought he could care for someone, let alone a human. His eye went red with emotion, anger and sadness. Was this her last time? She’d saved them all, changing them from bloodthirsty monsters to people who cared. Not just for her, but for each other. She was the one who, although they’d try to kill her, brought them all together.

 

_“Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye.”_

 

            “No, come on Frisk. You can’t! You can’t leave me, not now…” He shook her slightly, trying to keep her awake. Her flowers had long since covered her eyes and ears, and were slowly covering the rest of her skin. “What,” he cried in a broken voice “What did I do? How come I always lose you? WHY CAN”T I SAVE YOU?”

 

_“Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams.”_

            “Sans, you silly skeleton.” She knew he was upset, though he didn’t know how. “I know you want to try to save me, but you can’t. The Underground is happy, I won’t reset. I’m not coming back.”

 

_“Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

  


            “Please… Don’t leave me. F-Frisk? FRISK NO!” Frisk smiled slightly, knowing she didn’t have much time left. “I love you Sans, I hope you find happiness.” She trailed off slowly, trying to breath was beginning to feel painful.

_"And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind”_

 

            “Frisk? No, God no. Please come back…” Just as he said that, Toriel walked into the cavern where Frisk first woke up, and saw Sans hunched over something whilst sobbing.

 

            “Sans? Why aren’t you… Oh my God, FRISK!” Toriel ran over to the only one who didn’t **want** to leave her. As Toriel collapsed on the ground next to Sans, she saw something she wasn’t prepared to see…

  


###  **Frisk’s clothes encompassing a bushel of flowers.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this written, and I wanted to update this morning... So here you go :) Also, the Fenris/Hawke one should be coming out pretty soon, so be on the look out for that!


End file.
